familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hardeman County, Texas
Hardeman County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 4,724. Hardeman County is named for Bailey Hardeman and Thomas Jones Hardeman, two early Texas politicians and legislators. Hardeman County was one of 46 prohibition or entirely dry counties in the state of Texas until November of 2006, when voters approved referendums to permit the legal sale of alcoholic beverages for on- and off-premises consumption. The seat of the county is Quanah6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,805 km² (697 sq mi). 1,801 km² (695 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.23%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 287 * State Highway 6 Tourist attractions *Copper Breaks State Park, which is operated by the Texas Parks & Wildlife Department, is located in far southern Hardeman County near the Pease River just off State Highway 6, about 12 miles south of Quanah. The park features a portion of the state Texas longhorn herd. *Lake Pauline is located off U.S. Highway 287, 6 miles east of Quanah. Major industries Georgia-Pacific operates a gypsum plant in the small community of Acme, located 6 miles west of Quanah on U.S. Highway 287. Adjacent counties *Harmon County (north) *Jackson County (northeast) *Wilbarger County (east) *Foard County (south) *Cottle County (southwest) *Childress County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,724 people, 1,943 households, and 1,319 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (7/sq mi). There were 2,358 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 85.41% White, 4.83% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 7.09% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. 14.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,943 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 29.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 22.60% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 20.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 89.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,312, and the median income for a family was $33,325. Males had a median income of $26,683 versus $18,566 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,824. About 14.60% of families and 17.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 13.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Chillicothe *Quanah See also *Dry counties External links *Texas Cooperative Extension, The Hardeman County Office *Texas School Districts: School Districts in Hardeman County * * Historic Hardeman County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Hardeman County, Texas